WILL YOU RETURN?
by Fuyu Aki
Summary: Post-GSD. Pemuda keturunan Zala dan Athha itu sangat kesal, akankah orang sialan itu pulang dan menghapus penderitaan dirinya dan keluarganya. Terutama di hari ulang tahun wanita yang sangat dicintainya selama ini? Kalau dia pulang hal yang ingin dilakukan oleh pemuda itu pertama kali tak lain adalah memukul wajahnya. Cover : photobucket


Fanfic pertama di fandom GUNDAM SEED!  
Aku sengaja pakai bahasa Indonesia..

DISCLAIMER : I don't own GUNDAM SEED and GUNDAM SEED DESTINY except the OC-tachi.

* * *

**WILL YOU RETURN ?**

Seorang pemuda berpakaian casual, berambut biru gelap sedang asyik menikmati keindahan langit dan sejuknya angin yang berhembus yang mengenai wajahynya di sebuah lapangan rumput dekat tempat dia menimba ilmu. Pemuda itu tidak mempedulikan sekitarnya, padahal banyak orang-orang yang berbisik-bisik ataupun terdengar senang karena melihat pemuda itu di tempat yang sepertinya tidak wajar. Sepertinya, pemuda ini adalah orang yang populer.

"Aeris!"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, pemuda itu perlahan membuka matanya dan memperlihatkan sepasang bola mata berwarna kuning-jingga miliknya kea rah orang yang memanggilnya. Dia lalu tersenyum melihat orang tersebut, seorang gadis berambut pink gelap dan bola matanya yang berwarna ungu. Gadis itu gadis yang sangat cantik menurut banyak orang. Senyuman bagai malaikat, suara merdu yang tak bias ditandingi siapapun, pintar, baik hati dan ramah, karismatik. Siapa yang tidak akan menyukai atau mungkin mencintai gadis itu. Ya, memang harus diakui dia mewarisi hampir 90% semuanya dari ibunya. Namun, gadis itu tidak tersenyum manis pada pemuda bernama Aeris itu, dia terlihat sebal. "Hey, Leyna!" Sapa Aeris sambil bangun dari posisinya.

Gadis itu hanya dapat menghela napas panjang, dia lalu duduk disebelah pemuda itu, "Kamu….bolos kelas lagi ya?" tanyanya yang hanya dibalas senyum iseng dari lalu memukul pelan tangan Aeris. "Aku bertanya serius, kau membuat aku khawatir…."

Aeris hanya tertawa kecil, "Awww….kau sekarang terdengar seperti _Haha-ue_, Ley-chan…." Erang Aeris.

Sungguh dia dan Leyna memang terlihat akrab sekali, bahkan orang disekitar mereka melihat mereka dengan tatapan iri, senang dan kecil serta pembicaraan mereka terdengar seperti sepasang kekasih. Mereka berdua juga tidak malu untuk memperlihatkan keakraban mereka didepan semua orang.

Bagaimana mungkin dua orang populer di universitas ternyata memiliki hubungan sangat dekat namun, ketika ditanya hubungan mereka, mereka hanya tersenyum. Seraya menjawab bahwa mereka adalah sepupu. Iya, mereka adalah sepupu, walaupun marga mereka berbeda. Tidak ada aturan bahwa sepupu itu harus bermarga sama, bukan?

Aeris, atau lebih tepatnya Aeris Zala, adalah putera pertama dari pasangan _ACE Pilot_ serta _admiral_ Athrun Zala, dan pemimpin tertinggi ORB, Cagalli Yula Athha. Dia mewarisi kehebatan ayahnya, kepribadiannya, kecerdasannya, penampilannya, walaupun dia mewarisi warna mata ibunya. Leyna Yamato, adalah puteri pertama dari Kira Yamato dan Lacus Clyne, Kira adalah seorang tentara ZAFT dengan pangkat seragam putih yang merupakan pangkat tertinggi di militer tersebut, sedangkan Lacus Clyne adalah _chairwoman_ PLANT. Mereka memiliki hubungan sepupu dari Kira Yamato dan Cagalli Yula Athha yang ternyata adalah saudara kembar.

Dengan latar orang tua mereka, maka tak heran apabila mereka sangat terkenal dan banyak orang yang berusaha untuk mendekati mereka. Mereka berdua tidak tinggi hati, justru mereka sangat bersahabat dan karena sifat mereka tersebut banyak yang mendekati mereka. Bahkan mereka memiliki fan group tersendiri.

"Ini," Leyna menyerahkan seberkas dokumen kepada Aeris. Aeris menerimanya dengan santai seperti dia sudah bias menduga isinya. "Tuga-"

"Ayo, ke lab!" Ajak Aeris yang langsung berdiri dan pergi, tanpa membiarkan Leyna menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Leyna hanya menghela napas melihat sifat sepupunya itu. Benar-benar, mirip sekali dengan pamannya Athrun, tenang, karismatik, dingin, kadang-kadang tertutup dan penyendiri, yang membuat Leyna bingung adalah, sifat Aeris yang kadang-kadang tertutup disukai banyak orang terutama para fangirls, mereka pasti akan berkata "Aeris-sama kakkoiiii!" yang membuat Leyna merinding setengah mati. Padahal sudah banyak orang yang khawatir karena sifatnya yang kadang-kadang tertutup. DIa lalu beranjak dari posisinya dan menyusul sepupunya.

* * *

Di lab, Aeris dan Leyna disambut oleh teman satu penelitiannya. Reia Yamato, adik kembar Leyna, Sheyla Joule, Ryuga Kazuma dan Dean Elthman. "Lambat!" Seru Sheyla yang langsung menunjukkan wajah tak suka. Aeris tidak mempedulikan teguran Sheyla dan segera menuju komputernya. Iya, mereka satu tim penelitian sebenarnya berasal dari berbagai jurusan. Aeris jurusan elektronika, Ryuga adalah senior yang mendalami bidang mekanika, Dean dan Reia programming dan Sheyla informatika, hanya Leyna yang berbeda, dia mendalami politik. Namun, dia sering datangke lab untuk memantau sepupunya juga adiknya.

Mungkin terdengar aneh apabila Leyna memantau Aeris, namun itulah janji yang diutarakan Leyna pada ayahnya. Pada saat lulus SMA, Leyna memutuskan melanjutkan studi di _Heliopolis University_ bersama Aeris dengan yang lainnya. Tidak hanya karena alas an pendidikan, namun karena dia khawatir pada Aeris. Ketika Aeris lulus SMP. Athrun, ayah Aeris tiba-tiba menghilang. _M.I.A, Missing In Action_ ketika melakukan kunjungan perdamaian ke sebuah koloni dekat _Debris Belt_.

Aeris yang pada saat itu sedang mengalami masa puber remaja, langsung kesal dan marah besar pada ayahnya. Bagaimana tidak, selama ini pesan balasan e-mail dari ayahnya adalah 'semua akan baik-baik saja'. Kalimat tersebut adalah harapan bagi Aeris, harapan bahwa ayahnya tidak akan pernah mengingkari janjinya. Bagi Aeris, ayahnya adalah sosok yang hebat, sosok yang tidak tertandingi. Namun, begitu kabar _M.I.A_ tersebut sampai ditelinganya, dia geram, ayahnya sama sekali tidak memberitahu kebenaran bahwa sebenarnya dia sedang melakukan misi perang, bukan kunjungan perdamaian seperti yangdiberitahukan oleh _Admiral_ Ledonir Kisaka.

Untuk pertama kali, Aeris melihat Ibunya jatuh, Cagalli yang pada saat itu sedang mengandung anak ketiganya seperti kehilangan semangat hidup. Aeris kesal, karena ayahnya dengan teganya meninggalkan dirinya, Iris, dan Ibunya serta calon adiknya sendiri. Melihat kepribadian Aeris yang berubah, melihat kesedihan, kesepian yang ada dimatanya, Leyna pun berjanji pada dirinya sendiri dan memutuskan untuk menjadi penyemangat serta pengamat sepupunya itu. Karena, dia berhutang sangat banyak pada Aeris, Aeris sudah sering menolongnya dan membantunya sejak mereka masih kecil. Kira hanya tersenyum dan mengizinkan puterinya untuk melaksanakan janjinya tersebut.

"..na…Leyna.."

Leyna tersadar dari lamunannya dan melihat Aeris yang tampak bingung berdiri dihadapannya, "A-apa?"

"Sudah sore, kau mau pulang apa tidak?" Tanya Aeris. Dilihat Dean,Sheyla, Ryuga dan Reia sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaan mereka dan berdiri di dekat pintu keluar lab. "Ah..iya!" Leyna segera mengambil tas miliknya dan beranjak keluar seraya menarik tangan Aeris, "Hey!" seru pemuda tersebut karena tangannya tiba-tiba ditarik.

"Ley-nee lambat…" ejek Reia. Yah, Reia memang memiliki kepribadian yang unik. Mungkin dampak dari kembar, dia justru lebih pendiam daripada Leyna dan memiliki analisa serta intuisi yang tajam sehingga tidak banyak orang yang berani bicara dengannya. Dia kebalikan dari Leyna dan menurut banyak orang dia adalah teman adu mulut yang cocok dengan Kai Asuka.

* * *

"Hey, Aeris…apakah kau sudah mempersiapkan semuanya?" Tanya Leyna ketika mereka sedang berjalan kaki menuju rumah Leyna dan Reia. Hanya mereka bertiga, karena yang lain tinggal di tempat yang berbeda.

"Apa?" Tanya Aeris yang sedari tadi melihat berita di _gadget_nya.

"Itu….tiga minggu lagi…Cagalli-bachan dan Otousama kan…hari itu.."

Aeris lalu ingat dengan tanggal pada hari yang dimaksud, ulang tahun ibunya dan pamannya, "Oh iya. Sayangnya, belum." Jawabnya santai yang langsung disambut dengan jitakan kecil dari Leyna.

"Kamu ini…"

"Maklum, dia keasyikan dengan _gadget _miliknya, saking canggihnya _gadget_ tersebut dia sampai lupa melihat tanggal…" sindir Reia yang langsung membuat Aeris dan Leyna _sweatdrop_. Leyna langsung menegur adik kembarnya sedangkan Aeris tidak mepedulikannya. Memang benar dia sibuk dengan gadgetnya, tapi itu bukan karena dia adiktif dengan gadget tersebut, namun karena dia sibuk mencari berita. Berita mengenai keberdaan ayahnya. Beberapa waktu lalu, petinggi ORB Mwu La Flaga memberitahu Aeris bahwa dia mendapatkan sebuah foto _Mobile Suit_ misterius yang mirip dengan unit ayahnya, _Infinite Justice_. Sedikit harapan kecil muncul di hati Aeris dan Aeris pun terus mencari kebenaran dari kabar tersebut sampai dia lupa tanggal ulang tahun ibunya.

"Pokonya nanti dirayakan dirumahmu ya, Aeris?"

"Kau harus beli hadiah istimewa untuk ibumu!"

"Kue nya juga harus yang enak!"

Pendapat-pendapat yang diutarakan oleh Leyna hanya mendapat balasan anggukan dari pemuda berambut biru itu yang masih asyik dengan gadget nya. Leyna langsung cemberut dan mencekik leher Aeris. Wah, walau dia bagaikan sosok yamato nadeshiko, dia ternyata memiliki sisi 'garang' apabila sudah kesal. "Aeris Zala, apa kau dengar yang kukatakan tadi?" tanyanya. Aeris terkejut dan dia hampir tidak bias bernapas kalau tidak karena sudah sampai di rumah Leyna yang disambut oleh senyuman hangat Lacus Clyne.

"Ara…kalian tampak akrab sekali.." kata Lacus sambil membuka pintu pagar.

"Tadaima! Okaasama!" Seru Leyna dan Reia.

Reia segera masuk kedalam, sedangkan Leyna masih didepan untuk mengetes daya ingat Aeris, "Kau ingat apa yang tadi kubilang?" Tanya Leyna.

"Jangan lupa beli kado. Pesta di rumahku. Kue ulang tahun yang enak. Hanya itu saja kan?" kata Aeris datar dia lalu menoleh kearah Lacus dan membungkukkan badannya, "Aku pulang dahulu Lacus-obasama, oyasuminasai." Dia segera pergi meninggalkan rumah kediaman Yamato. Meninggalkan Leyna dan Lacus yang sebenarnya terlihat cemas.

"_Daijoubu ka na….Aeris_…"

* * *

Aeris masuk ke rumahnya yang disambut oleh beberapa pelayan dan seruan yang nyaring,"_Nii-nii_!" Aeris segera menoleh kearah sumber suara yang berasal dari tangga dan memperlihatkan senyum kecil, dua orang gadis berusia 16 tahun dan 5 tahun berlari kea rah Aeris dan memeluk pemuda tersebut, "Iris, Yuii…aku pulang…" katanya sambil melepaskan pelukan kedua adiknya yang erat.

Ya, Aeris memiliki dua orang adik, Iris Zala,dan Yuii sangat menyayangi mereka berdua bahkan Reia tidak segan-segan mengejek Aeris dengan sebutan _Sister Complex_ plus _Father Complex _yang beralih menjadi _Mother complex_. "Iris…" pinta Aeris karena mereka tidak ingin melepas pelukan mereka.

"Sudah, sudah…sekarang waktunya untuk makan malam.." teguran lembut terdengar dari belakang mereka, yang tak lain diucapkan oleh ibu mereka, Cagalli. "Tadaima…haha-ue.." sapa Aeris. Cagalli hanya tersenyum dan segera menggendong Yuii yang menempel erat di tangan Aeris, "Ayo, kita makan…" ajak Cagalli yang segera pergi menuju ke ruang makan.

"Iris…" kata Aeris datar. Tampaknya dia sudah tidak kuat dengan cengkraman Iris.

Iris yang melihat kakaknya tampak kesakitan segera melepaskan pelukannya, "Maaf" katanya sambil menjulurkan lidahnya sedikit dan segera pergi menyusul ibunya dan adiknya. Meninggalkan kakaknya yang masih sibuk melepas sepatunya.

Selama makan malam tidak ada pembicaraan yang berarti, hanya sekedar basa-basi untuk memceriakan suasana dan itu berkat Iris da Yuii. Cagalli tahu, mengenai perubahan sifat anak sulungnya karena, dia juga yang mengakibatkan Aeris berubah. Aeris benar-benar mirip sekali dengan Athrun, bahkan dia masih sedih apabila melihat wajah anak sulungnya tersebut. Namun dia sadar, dia harus bisa merelakan kepergian Athrun dan bergerak maju.

Pernah suatu hari Cagalli membicarakan tentang perubahan sifat Aeris dengan Aeris, dan Aeris menjawab bahwa sifatnya yang seperti ini bukan akibat ibunya. Namun, ayahnya. Karena, dia sudah berani membuat ibunya dan adiknya khawatir. Bahkan Yuii belum pernah mendengar suara ayahnya tersebut, dia hanya bisa melihat sosok sang ayah melalui foto dan mendengar cerita tentang ayahnya dari ibunya ataupun kakak-kakaknya. Cagalli menegur Aeris tidak mendendam namun, sifat sedikit keras Athrun benar-benar mengalir di darah anaknya tersebut, apabila sudah menyangkut masalah keluarga. "Aku tidak akan meminta banyak atau mungkin membunuh dirinya kalau pada akhirnya ternyata dia masih hidup dan pulang, Aku hanya ingin memukul wajahnya saja, hanya itu." Tambah Aeris saat itu.

* * *

Kira Yamato yang sekarang menjabat sebagai _Chairman_ PLANT, menggantikan Lacus yang sibuk mengurus keluarga, tampak bingung dan bosan dengan tumpukan berkas-berkas yang ada di salah satu sudut ruangannya. Kedamaian memang sudah bertahan selama 20 tahun ini. Tapi, ternyata untuk mempertahankannya membutuhkan perjuangan juga rupanya. Berkas-berkas tersebut diberikan oleh Yzak Joule beberapa waktu lalu baru ketika dia hendak pulang ke rumahnya di PLANT. Yah, sebagai seorang kepala keluarga, dia rela melakukan apapun untuk keluarganya, bahkan dia rela bekerja di PLANT sedangkan Lacus tingga di ORB bersama anak-anaknya.

"Mau sampai kapan Yzak seperti ini…" keluh Kira. Tiba-tiba Yzak mengirim E-mail kepada Kira dan meminta Kira untuk segera pergi ke _hangar_. Mendapat perasaan yang tidak enak, Kira segera meninggalkna berkas-berkas tersebut dan pergi ke tempat yang dimaksud tanpa mengkonfirmasi kebenaran kabar tersebut. DIa benar-benar bergerak menuruti nalurinya.

Tanpa dikawal oleh tentara yang lain, Kira segera menuju hangar dan langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat Dearka dan Yzak di salah satu hangar Mobile Suit, bersama beberapa tentara ZAFT tampak sedang mengelilingi sebuah Mobile Suit yang terlihat rusak. Kira segera menuju tempat tersebut. Tentara yang lain tampak tidak menghiraukan keberaaan Kira sehingga Kira terpaksa berdesak-desakan supaya dapat melihat dengan jelas.

Terdengar suara Yzak, yang seperti biasa mengeluarkan sumpah serapah yang tidak mengenakkan yang pasti akan mendapat teguran langsung dari _Housenka_, Shiho dan putrinya Sheyla. Begitu Kira berhasil sampai di depan, mata Kira melebar dan dia tampak kaget melihat seseorang yang sedang diumpat habis-habisan oleh Yzak. Orang itu menyadari keberadaan Kira dan menoleh kea rah Chairman tersebut dan memperlihatkan senyuman khasnya, "Yo, Kira.." tentara lain yang baru sadar dengan keberadaan Kira segera berbaris rapi dan memberikan tanda hormat padanya.

* * *

Hari ini adalah hari libur untuk Aeris sehingga dia memutuskan untuk membeli hadiah serta memesan kue untuk ulang tahun ibunya. Dia tidak dikawal dengan pengawal ataupun tentara ORB. Karena, dia sendiri yang meminta dan justru dia merasa lebih nyaman seperti ini. Dia bukan pangeran cengeng seperti di buku dongeng yang menurut dia ceritanya terlalu dibuat-buat. Ditemani oleh Leyna serta Ryuga, mereka memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktu _hang out_ di mall, yang sebenarnya bukan hobinya. Alasan dia main ke Mall adalah, Leyna yang tiba-tiba dantang kerumahnya dan sesegera mungkin menyeret pemuda tersebut. Dia lebih senang pergi berbelanja di alun-alun kota yang menurut dia menarik.

"Ayo, kita segera berkeliling!" Ajak Leyna sambil melingkarkan tangannya di lengan Aeris yang langsung ditepis oleh Aeris, "kenapa?" tanyanya.

"A..aku pergi cari sendiri saja…lagipula…" Aeris melirik ke arah Ryuga. "Aku nggak mau jadi lalat diantara Ryuga-senpai dan Leyna.." dia segera pergi meninggalkan Leyna dan Ryuga yang langsung berubah merah wajahnya.

Ryuga dan Leyna sebenarnya saling menyukai namun mereka tidak berani mengungkapkan. Ryuga Kazuma, tidak hanya teman kuliah dan senior bagi Leyna, dia juga pengawal pribadi Leyna yang secara diam-diam diminta oleh Kira untuk menjaga Leyna. Kira, khawatir akan ada banyak orang yang mengincar Leyna, apalagi puterinya tersebut memilih jurusan di dekat Leyna, sejak gadis itu SMA membuat Ryuga memendam perasaan suka, yang juga dirasakan oleh Leyna.

* * *

Aeris berkat kejeniusannya sudah mengetahui hal tersebut namun dia menyembunyikannya dari Leyna. Ryuga yang juga tahu bahwa Aeris tahu rahasianya pun senang dengan keputusan Aeris yang tidak membeberkan rahasianya, karena kalau tidak, Ryuga terpaksa membunuh pangeran singa ORB tersebut.

Setelah beberapa saat berkeliling dan memesan kue favorit ibunya dan pamannya, Aeris menghela napas. Dia belum mendapatkan kado yang cocok untuk ibunya. Dia khawatir tidak bisa memberikan hadiah yangberarti, apalagi tahun ini adalah tahun dia 'dipaksa' untuk menyelenggarakan pestanya. Mau tidak mau, apabila pestanya meriah, maka hadiahnya pun harus yang sangat spesial, bukan?

Langkahnya pun terhenti pada sebuah etalase toko perhiasan. Tatapannya tidak lepas dari sebuah kalung dengan ornament berbentuk bunga mawar dengan berlian berwarna merah langit fajar mengitari ornament tersebut. Aeris teringat bahwa ibunya memiliki lambang khusus, yaitu singa dengan bunga mawar dia juga ingat betapa kata 'fajar' menjadi kata favorit ibunya. Walaupun dia tidak ingin mengingatnya karena orang yang sangat ia benci namanya juga memiliki arti 'fajar'.

Namun, demi ibunya, demi kebahagiaan serta senyum ibunya. Dia memutuskan untuk membeli kalung tersebut. Ketika dia bertanya kepada sang penjual, ternyata uang tabungan hasil mengajar dan proyekan yang dia punya belum mencukupi sehingga dia tidak jadi membelinya, dia meminta sang penjual menyimpannya karena dia berjanji untuk membelinya. Penjual toko tersebut setuju dan akan menjual kalung tersebut pada pemuda berinisial A.Z tersebut.

Aeris segera pergi menuju kafe tempat dia, Leyna dan Ryuga berjanji untuk bertemu. Ketika dia melihat Leyna, mendadak saja wajah gadis itu terlihat gusar. Sepertinya ada yang disembunyikan oleh Leyna. Tapi,Aeris tidak ingin mempermasalahkan hal tersebut. Dia segera duduk dan memanggil pelayan untuk memesan makanan.

* * *

Hari-hari yang ditunggu pun tiba, kebetulan pada hari itu Cagalli sedang sibuk melakukan pemeriksaan rutin di Morgenroete. Sehingga Aeris dan kawan-kawan dibantu oleh para pelayan sesegera mungkin mendekor ruang keluarga, ruang tamu dan ruang makan rumah keluarga Zala terebut. Namun, ada yang aneh pada Leyna, dia tampak gelisah apabila melihat Aeris, Aeris sendiri ingin bertanya namun Leyna selalu menghindar atau mengalihkan pembicaraan. Walaupun kadang-kadang Leyna cukup _over_ terhadap dirinya, Aeris sangat sayang dan khawatir apabila Leyna mendadak menjadi diam. Karena keceriaan dan senyumanlah yang seharusnya menjadi ciri khas gadis itu.

"Apakah Kira-jisan akan datang?" Tanya Iris ke Reia yang sedang asyik mendekor kursi dengan pita.

"Sepertinya dia telat, seperti biasa Otousama pasti sibuk sehingga lupa dengan jam penerbangan." Jawab Reia.

_Jadi Kira-jisan telat_…pikir Aeris. Aeris melihat jamnya dan dia segera menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia berjalan kea rah pintu dan mengambil trench coat hijau zamrud miliknya, "Aku pergi dulu!" katanya dan segera pergi keluar.

"Mau kemana dia?" Tanya Dean.

"Membeli hadiah untuk Cagalli-sama." Jawab Sheyla, "Si bodoh itu belum membeli hadiah."

Begitu sampai di Mall, Aeris segera berlari kecil menuju ke toko perhiasan. Dia terkejut ketika dia bertanya pada penjualnya, ternyata kalung tersebut tidak sengaja sudah terjual. Pada saat itu yang melayani adalah cucu pemilik toko tersebut dan langsung menjual kalung tersebut ke seorang laki-laki yang memiliki inisial yang sama dengan Aeris. Aeris membatu, dia tidak peduli si penjual memohon-mohon, meminta maaf karena sudah mengecewakan pangeran ORB karena, yang ada dipikirannya sekarang adalah, apa yang harus dia berikan untuk ibunya dan apa yang harus dia sampaikan.

Dia segera meninggalkan toko tersebut dan dia tidak terlihat bersemangat. Tepat pada saat dia sedang berjalan, hujan mendadak turun. DIa lupa menonton lamaran cuaca hari ini karena terlalu sibuk mempersiapkan pesta. Dia tidak membawa payung sehingga dia membiarkan tubuhnya basah akibat tetesan hujan yang tiada henti membasahai tubuhnya. Bukannya berteduh di suatu tempat, dia justru berjalan ke arah taman dan duduk di kursi taman yang sudah basah. Dia kesal karena lagi-lagi dia hanya akan memberikan kesedihan untuk ibunya.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi dan dia melihat ID name yang meneleponnya, Leyna. Dia memencet tombol terima dan menempatkan ponsel di telinga kirinya, "KAMU DIMANA BODOH!? SUDAH 5 JAM KAU PERGI!" jerit gadis itu.

Aeris sedikit menjauhkan ponselnya menunggu Leyna selesai berteriak. Ternyata tanpa disadari, dia sudah pergi selama 5 jam. Itu artinya, pesta sudah dimulai tanpa dirinya. Bagus, lagi-lagi dia membuat ibunya semakin dan semakin sedih. "Ah Leyna aku…" kata Aeris sebelum Leyna memotongnya.

"CEPAT PULANG! Kau harus cepat pulang Aeris, karena…karena…..DIA KEMBALI!" Akal sehat Aeris pun kembali. Mendengar kalimat Leyna serta keramaian pesta yang terdengar tidak wajar di telepon langsung membuat Aeris segera berlari kea rah rumahnya. _Apakah benar apayang dikatakan oleh Leyna, si sialan itu kembali…benar-benar kembali?_

* * *

Begitu Aeris sampai dirumahnya, Aeris segera masuk dan berlari ke ruang keluarga. Disana, adik-adiknya, teman-temannya dan juga orang yang dia kenal, para pahlawan perang, Kira, Lacus, Yzak, Shiho, Dearkka, Miriallia, Shinn, Meyrin, Lunamaria, Andrew, Mwu La Flaga dan Murrue Ramius berkumpul. Hanya sosok satu orang yang tidak dia lihat, ibunya, Cagalli. "_Haha-ue_…" kata Aeris terengah-engah.

Kira mendekati keponakannya itu dan memegang bahu Aeris, "Dia..sudah kembali…" Kira lalu mengajak Aeris kea rah jendela yang memperlihatkan dua orang yang ia kenal sedang mengobrol di taman. Ibunya dan tentu saja si sialan itu, Tapi, Aeris merasa lega karena dia melihat lagi senyuman bahagia dan tulus ibunya. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi….?" Tanya Aeris.

_Pesta tetap dilangsungkan walau Aeris belum kembali. Karena, Cagalli sudah pulang. Semua berteriak dan berseru selamat ulang tahun untuk puteri –mungkin lebih tepatnya ratu- ORB tersebut. Cagalli terkejut dan sangat senang dengan kejutan yang pasti sudah direncanakan oleh orang-orang yang dia sayangi. "Mana Kira?" Tanya Cagalli pada Lacus._

_Lacus terlihat gugup, "Euh…dia…sepertinya telat…" sama seperti Leyna, Lacus juga seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu._

_"Pasti dia sibuk dengan tumpukan berkas-berkas tersebut dan aku yakin sebentar lagi dia akan menelepon dan meminta maaf padaku hingga aku memaafkannya karena tidak datang di hari ulang tahun kami." Jelas Cagalli puas, mengingat kejadian yang serupa pernah terjadi._

_"Sepertinya kau tidak perlu repot-repot menunggu telepon dariku untuk sekarang, Cagalli." suara yang familiar terdengar di belakang Cagalli, Cagalli langsung membalikkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum pada saudara kembarnya itu, "Maaf kejutan darimu sudah tidak istimewa lagi, Kira." Kata Cagalli._

_"Kata siapa?" balas Kira yang langsung pindah posisi dan memperlihatkan seseorang yang berdiri dibelakangnya dan Cagalli sangat terkejut karena ia tahu betul orang itu, Athrun._

Aeris mendengar penjelasan Kira dengan seksama. Tentang Athrun yang ternyata masih hidup dan selama ini bersembunyi di area yang menurut Kira, tidak mungkin bisa ditinggali namun secara ajaib ternyata sahabatnya itu berhasil bertahan hidup. Athrun ternyata selama ini, berusaha untuk mencari sisa-sisa anggota LOGOS yang secara diam-diam masih menyimpan data mengenai _Extended_. Athrun tidak ingin ada lagi peperangan akibat adanya perbedaan gen. Oleh karena itu dia melakukan misi rahasia untuk menangkap mereka dan menghancurkan data tersebut. Walau secara tidak sengaja dia bertindak ceroboh sehingga MS yang dia pakai rusak.

Aeris jadi paham mengapa Leyna bertingkah aneh, itu karena Leyna tahu mengenai kabar Athrun sudah kembali. Dia tidak ingin memberi tahu Aeris, karena dia ingin ini menjadi kejutan buat Aeris. "Kamu marah?" Tanya Leyna.

Aeris hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng, "tidak…"

"GAKH!" Tiba-tiba saja seseorang mengacak-acak rambut biru Aeris dengan cuup kasar sehingga rambut pemuda itu berantakan. "Hey-" seru Aeris sebal yang segera menoleh ke arah orang iseng tersebut karena dia yakin itu adalah si sialan itu, Athrun Zala, ayahnya sendiri.

"Lama tak jum-" belum sempat Athrun menyapa anak sulungnya itu, Aeris langsung melayangkan tinjunya ke pipi kiri ayahnya, untungnya Athrun masih dapat mempertahankan keseimbangannya sehingga ia tidak jatuh. Namun semua orang terkejut kecuali Yzak dan Shinn yang mungkin terlihat senang karena rival mereka dihajar oleh anaknya sendiri.

"Aeris apa yang-"

Cagalli baru mau menegur Aeris ketika Athrun mengangkat salah satu tangannya ke Cagalli, meminta dia untuk diam, "Tak apa…karena aku tahu aku pantas mendapatkan pukulan ini.." kata Athrun santai sambil berusaha menahan rasa perih di pipinya dan mengusap darah di bibir bawahnya. Tidak disangka, kalau latihan bela diri Aeris yang disiruh oleh Athrun ternyata membuat anak sulungnya ini memiliki fisik yang sangat kuat. Dia lalu membetulkan posisi kacamatanya dan tersenyum ke arah Aeris.

Tanpa tanda-tanda apapun, mendadak Athrun langsung memukul perut Aeris tapi tidak keras. "Kau lengah.." kata Athrun penuh kemenangan, "Latihan lagi yang benar..jangan melamun. Kenapa? Kangen dengan ayahmu yang keren ini ya?" ejek Athrun.

Aeris tampak kesal dan dia langsung lari menuju ke kamarnya. Cagalli hendak mengejar namun lagi-lagi dihentikan oleh Athrun. "Biar aku saja…" katanya, "..ini masalah laki-laki…"

* * *

Aeris menyadari, bahwa sikapnya barusan sangatlah memalukan, pengecut. Langsung lari hanya karena ejekan aneh ayahnya. DIa langsung duduk dan memeluk kakinya. DIa benar-benar pengecut, tak berguna. Baru saja diejek sedikit, dia sudah kesal. Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya, namun Aeris tidak ingin membukakannya.

"Aeris, aku masuk.."

Athrun memasuki kamar anak sulungnya tersebut yang ternyata tidak dikunci dan gelap gulita. Dia tahu benar kebiasaan puteranya tersebut bila dia sedang sebal. Lalu dia segera menyalakan lampu kamar Aeris dan cukup terkejut, ternyata Aeris tidak jauh berbeda dengan dirinya. Banyak peralatan elektronik yang berserakan dan buku-buku sains yang tampaknya masih di baca. Athrun tersenyum dan segera menghampiri Aeris. "Hey,_ shounen_…" panggilnya.

"Mau apa?" kata Aeris ketus, "mau memukulku lagi?" tanyanya.

Athrun hanya tertawa kecil, "Wah..tak kusangka anakku yang diawal selalu memanggil '_chichi-ue..chichi-ue_' dengan suara yang imut sekarang seperti ini ya?_ Short temper_ mu mengingatkan aku dengan ibumu." Jelasnya. Athrun ingat benar Aeris sering mengendap-endap ke Morgenroete untuk bisa menyelinap dan masuk ke _cockpit Inifnie Justice_ yang selalu berakhiran dengan omelan dari Cagalli. Karena sering dimarahi maka dia sering menempel pada Athrun dengan maksud minta diizinkan naik MS tersebut.

Lagi-lagi ejekkan. Muka Aeris langsung terasa panas dan dia memalingkan wajahnya, "Terserah aku, mau bersikap seperti apa. Karena ini semua salahmu." Jelas Aeris, "Karena kamu pergi, _Haha-ue_ menderita, _Haha-ue_, Iris selalu menangis, Yuii selalu bertanya tentang dirimu sampai-samapi aku sudah muak untuk menjawabnya!"

Aeris menggenggam erat kain sprei tempat tidurnya, "Kau sadar, sudah berapa lama _haha-ue_ terus menunggu dan menangis!? Sudah berapa lamakah, Iris dan Yuii membutuhkan kasih sayang seorang Ayah, dan sudah berapa lamakah aku menanggung tanggung jawab dan beban ini. Aku berusaha untuk berdiri dan tegar menghadapi ini semua. Karena…karena kau pernah berkata bahwa sebagai laki-laki aku harus selalu kuat!" serunya pada Athrun.

Sesuai dengan cerita yang Athrun dengar dari Kira, ternyata Aeris merasa sedih dan terbebani sehingga dia mematikan emosi dirinya. Menahan diri untuk tidak menangis ketika Cagalli, Iris dan Yuii menangis, menahan diri untuk tidak menunjukkan kesedihannya. Mirip sekali dengan dirinya. Belaian lembut terasa di kepala Aeris, dia lalu menoleh dan melihat wajah Athrun yang terlihat tenang. "Iya, aku tahu itu…oleh karena itu, aku meminta maaf padamu..Aeris. Karena aku, kau harus menanggung beban ini semua."

Aeris langsung menangis tapi dia ingin menahan air matanya. "Jadi, selama ini kau kemana?" Tanya Aeris. Walaupun dia sudah mendengar semuanya dari Kira, dia ingin mendengar penjelasan langsung dari ayahnya sendiri.

"Kau tahu LOGOS dan _Extended Human_?" Tanya Athrun yang dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Aeris. "Aku, melakukan misi rahasia untuk menyapu bersih mereka. Menurutku ORB wajib bertanggung jawab karena kami pernah membiarkan pemimpin LOGOS, Lord Djibril lolos. Walaupun pada saat itu, aku bukan seorang pemimpin Negara, hanya seorang tentara. Sekarang, sebagai pemimpin Negara, sebagai seorang tentara, sebagai seorang ayah aku wajib melakukan tugasku, yaitu melindungi orang-orang yang aku sayangi."

"Tapi.."

"Aku tahu, posisiku sekarang bukan seorang tentara. Tapi, aku merasa ini tanggung jawabku. Aku ingin memastikan dan menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan mata dan tanganku sendiri. Aku ingin mewujudkan impianku –ah- bukan, tapi impian kami. Membuat dunia yang damai dan aman, demi kalian….." Athrun menatap Aeris dengan tatapan penuh pengertian dan kasih sayang.

"Aku tidak ingin ada perang lagi yang disebabkan oleh keunggulan suatu gen. Manusia tetap manusia, tidak ada yang membedakan mereka kecuali gender. Ditambah, aku tidak ingin anak-anak seperti kalian harus menderita lagi karena kami." Athrun teringat dengan perang pada saat 71C.E yang dimana ternyata perang itu karena ayahnya masih ingin membalas dendam atas kematian ibunya, teringat dengan obrolan-obrolan mengenai perbedaan gen antara Natural-Coordinator yang ada disekitar mereka.

"_Chichi-ue…"_ kata Aeris pelan, "_Gomen_…."

"Hey, kenapa kau minta maaf…"

"_Urusai!_ Pokoknya aku minta maaf dan…_okaerinasai_…"

Athrun hanya tersenyum, ia lalu bangkit dari tempat tidur Aeris dan mengacak-acak rambut Aeris, "Ayo, kita segera kembali ke pesta, kalau tidak bisa-bisa aku dimarahi oleh ibumu."

"Ternyata _chichi-ue_ masih seperti yang dulu. Takut pada _haha-ue_…"

"Ugh..bukan begitu…"

Obrolan antara ayah dan anak itu pun menjadi obrolan yang ringan dan santai, seakan-akan mereka seperti sahabat lama yang sudah lama tidak bertemu. Athrun dan Aeris segera menuju ruang keluarga dan Aeris segera meminta maaf kepada sluruh tamu karena kejadian tadi. Cagalli hanya tersenyum melihat Aeris dan Athrun yang sepertinya sudah baik-baik saja.

"Yuii-chan..itu ayahmu…lihat, mirip seperti yang difotokan?" kata Cagalli pada puteri bungsunya yang bersembunyi dibalik kakinya karena takut atau mungkin malu melihat Athrun untuk pertama kali sedangkan Athrun hannya tersenyum sambil mengelus-elus Iris yang tidak mau melepas pelukannya karena rindu dengan sang ayah. "Dia malu…"

"_Haha-ue_…" panggil Aeris.

Cagalli segera menoleh kearah Aeris dan mendekati anaknya tersebut sehingga Athrun dapat langsung menggendong Yuii,walau tampaknya gadis kecil itu masih terlihat takut. "Cagalli membiarkan hal tersebut dan berdiri disebelah anak sulungnya itu, "Ada apa?"

"_Otanjoubi omedeto_…" kata Aeris.

"_Arigatou_!"

"Tapi maaf, kado untuk _haha-ue_…tidak ada. Padahal aku sudah bermaksud untuk membelikannya dengan uang tabunganku…" jelas Aeris yang terlihat kecewa.

"Maksudmu ini?" tiba-tiba saja Athrun menyodorkan sebuah bingkisan berbentuk balok berwarna merah dengan pita emas menghiasi kado tersebut. Aeris tidak dapat berkata apa-apa. Sedangkan Cagalli, segera mengambil kado itu dan membukanya. DIa terkejut dan terlihat senang dengan kado berupa kalung yang dia terima. Aeris melihat kalung tersebut dan dia terkejut karena kalung itu adalah kalung yang ingin dia beli. "Kado dariku dan si bocah." Ujarnya sambil menunjuk Aeris.

"Terima kasih!" Seru Cagalli. Cagalli langsung mengecup pipi Athrun dan Aeris.

Aeris langsung memperlihatkan wajah sebal pada ayahnya, "Kau…."

"Apa?" kata Athrun sambil menunjukkan senyum jahil.

"KAU BENAR-BENAR MENYEBALKAN!" Aeris segera menyerang Athrun yang langsung menarik perhatian sekitar dan menghasilkan tawa di pesta tersebut.

* * *

**Oke..selesai...**

**PLEASE REVIEW,,but NO FLAMES!**

**Regards,**

**Fuyu Aki**


End file.
